Piernas Suaves, Como de Bebé
by Kiryhara
Summary: Kamado Tanjirou no parece un oso y tampoco tiene intención de ser un segundo Zenitsu. Él solo quiere demostrarle ese punto a Kanao, a pesar de perder un poco de su dignidad en el proceso. [AU]


**Disclaimer: No poseo los personajes que aquí he utilizado. **

* * *

**Piernas suaves, como de bebé.**

.

.

.

Que Tanjirou no se preocupe ni un poco al ver cómo Kanao mira embobada la televisión es algo normal. De verdad que lo es. Ella es de esas personas que viven la ficción y sienten lo mismo que los personajes, aunque nunca haya experimentado ni por casualidad nada parecido en su vida—hasta donde el chico sabe, a Kanao nunca la abdujeron los aliens ni la mataron los zombies—. Hasta ahí todo bien. Quizá es algún rasgo de la personalidad de las personas introvertidas. Además, le parece hasta algo lindo de parte de ella, porque no se da cuenta si él la está mirando tan fijamente, como lo está haciendo en ese momento.

Estaba en su casa, reunido con sus amigos, según ellos para hacer una tarea, pero Inosuke se aburrió, y cuando Inosuke se aburre es fastidioso, por lo que bajaron a ver la televisión. Entre las peleas de Aoi e Inosuke y pasar y pasar canales, aparece el tipo que menos espera Tanjirou en la pantalla, y por supuesto que no se espera que Kanao lo mire asombrada.

Su desgracia comienza.

—¿Ese no es su amigo? —Genya señala el televisor, haciendo que todos miren fijamente como la cámara en ese momento está enfocando a Zenitsu, que tiene lágrimas por toda su cara regordeta.

—Hay que ver lo buen nadador que debe ser, si está en una competencia televisada —comenta Aoi, mirando al rubio en traje de baño de arriba abajo. Eso era raro.

Kanao no suelta el mando ni por asomo, no vaya a ser que Inosuke intente quitárselo y cambie de canal—no sería la primera vez—. Quiere ver la competencia.

Que Zenitsu esté a punto de competir contra otras personas es genial, y como amigo, Tanjirou está feliz por él. A pesar de que alegó que lo estaban obligando a competir y lo estaban exprimiendo como a una naranja, la verdad es muy buen nadador por lo rápido que es, debido a la concentración de estrés y miedo que tiene en su sistema durante las competencias. Lo vuelven inalcanzable. Lo que a Tanjirou no le agrada mucho es que esté logrando—involuntariamente—que Kanao lo mire con chispitas en los ojos. Eso es un ultraje. Jodido Zenitsu. Dando problemas hasta cuándo ni está presente.

Para colmo, hay tropecientos planos de las piernas de Zenitsu—y los demás competidores—, con músculo, pero que parecen demasiado suaves a la vista, con sus pantalones cortos y demás chorradas que hacen que Aoi y Kanao se peguen casi al televisor. Tanjirou frunce el ceño ante eso.

—No sé cómo a las mujeres les puede gustar los tipos que se depilan las piernas —Inosuke que, si algo es, es masculino, dice comiéndose lo poco que queda de las palomitas —. Es como que te guste un niño de siete años.

La reacción normal de una persona cuerda sería asentir con vigor y darle la razón al chico. Puntos extra si encima dice sí, sí, es lamentable el estado de la sociedad actual. Genya y Tanjirou lo hacen, de hecho. Están en total acuerdo con las palabras del niño.

Sin embargo, Aoi demuestra que la cordura y ella se han divorciado hace tiempo. ¿Cómo? Riéndose. Kanao sigue estando muy atenta al televisor. La competencia por fin ha empezado, y no se quiere perder ni un detalle.

La chica de ojos azules se ríe y—probablemente—no de Zenitsu y sus piernas calvas, sino de los chicos sentados en el sofá.

—No me digan que están celosos de Zenitsu.

El primero en responder es, por supuesto, Inosuke. Llevan peleando toda la tarde. —¿Celoso de Monitsu? ¡Ja! ¿Eres estúpida, o qué?

Aoi se ríe más—aunque solo sea para molestar un poquito más al chico descortés—y mira a Tanjirou y a Genya, esperando sus respuestas.

—No estoy celoso de Zenitsu. Estoy feliz por él. Es mi amigo —dice Tanjirou determinantemente.

—No estoy celoso —afirma el otro chico.

—Si, hay que sentirse feliz por él. Ha llegado muy lejos, ¿no crees? —Kanao mira a Tanjirou y sonríe antes de volver sus ojos a la pantalla nuevamente. Él le devuelve la sonrisa. Si, definitivamente no está celoso de Zenitsu y sus piernas bonitas.

—Pues, aunque no lo crean, a muchas chicas les gustan los hombres que no parecen osos —Aoi termina su discurso, y se acerca a sentarse al lado de la otra chica en el lugar. Inosuke ya la tiene cansada —. ¿Verdad, Kanao?

—Si, claro —respondió la aludida, despreocupadamente.

Tanjirou no parece un oso, ¿verdad? Él le gusta a Kanao justo como es, ¿verdad?

* * *

Kamado Tanjirou no parece un oso y tampoco tiene intención de ser un segundo Zenitsu. Claro que no.

Aun así, mientras está cepillándose los dientes para bañarse, coge la cuchilla rosa de Nezuko y la observa con detenimiento. La cuchilla rosa, cree él, ya está diseñada para la piel suave y tersa de chicas como su hermana y Kanao. A Tanjirou esto no debería hacerle daño si la pasa por su piel, ¿no?

Pone seguro a la puerta. Los demás han decidido quedarse dormir, y no quiere que Inosuke y su poca delicadeza lo interrumpan en este momento.

Busca por todo el baño alguna crema o algo para que la cuchilla no actúe como un arado por tierra castigada por la sequía. La crema de afeitar sería un poco excesiva, ¿no? ¿Cómo lo hace Nezuko? Se tendrá que conformar con el gel de ducha. Echa un poco, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto frío del gel en la piel de sus piernas, y pasa la cuchilla rosa.

No hay problema. Perfecto.

Tanjirou se sienta en la ducha para mayor comodidad, aunque siente que esta es una de esas ocasiones en las que desearía tener la flexibilidad de Inosuke. ¿Cómo harán las chicas para depilarse cómodamente? Zenitsu fijo que va a uno de esos lugares en donde quitan los pelos con rayos láser. Qué listo ese rubio.

Sigue pasando la cuchilla, mojándola con agua de vez en cuando y viendo cómo sus piernas van quedando desprovistas de vello. tiene que concentrarse en dejar sus piernas lisas. No porque quiera imitar a su amigo—él tiene que hacerlo, es un nadador después de todo—, no, sino para demostrarle a Kanao que él no es un oso.

Se echa agua en las piernas y ve el resultado. Ve su piel tal cual, en su estado verdadero y puro. Pasa una mano y la suavidad de sus piernas lo deslumbran y le hacen enamorarse un poco de sí mismo. Vale, no son tan suaves como las de Kanao—no es que las haya tocado mucho, eso si—, pero eso es porque ella es la suavidad en persona.

Termina de bañarse, sale de la ducha, recoge todo el desorden que ha hecho, y hace una salida triunfal del cuarto de baño.

Es curioso. Tanjirou se siente precioso.

Sin embargo, le empiezan a salir gotas de sangre a lo largo de sus piernas, como si le acabase de rasguñar un gato, y no sabe qué hacer. Que se ha cortado alguna que otra vez mientras se depilaba, sí, pero eso directamente parece una masacre. Ya no volverá a reírse de Nezuko por encerrarse en el baño ocho horas para echarse menjurjes, lociones y esas cosas que hace ella cada domingo. La respeta desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Para sus amigos, sin embargo, eso de "respeto" es un concepto desconocido. Por eso, cuando lo ven en el momento en el que él entra a su habitación—no se los esperaba ahí metidos—, con los brazos cruzados, con la camiseta del pijama y una toalla tapando sus partes nobles, se empiezan a reír como locos. Como lo que son, por supuesto.

Bueno, no, en realidad Genya hace un bufido y se tapa la boca, mirando hacia otro lado. Kanao lo mira sorprendida, y los desgraciados de Aoi e Inosuke se ríen hasta llorar. Para lo único que coinciden en la vida es para reírse de él.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No me lo creo! —Aoi está rodando por el suelo y se sigue riendo porque, claro, casi babea por las piernas de Zenitsu, pero Tanjirou da risa.

—¡Ay, pero mira que eres tonto, Monjiro! —Inosuke se seca las lágrimas, porque sí, está llorando. Y no de orgullo, precisamente.

—Chicos, ya, paren.

—No te creía tan celoso —le dice Genya, y él realmente quiere morir ahora. Su cara está muy roja.

Kanao lo toma de las manos y los conduce a la cama. Saca un pañuelo y comienza a limpiar la sangre en sus piernas, haciendo caso omiso de las burlas.

—No hagas eso otra vez —ella se inclina más hacia él, sin mirar las piernas de su novio, y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Kanao ha salvado la poca dignidad que queda en Tanjirou, en serio.

* * *

**Esta historia salió tras preguntarle al novio de mi amiga por qué los nadadores tienen que depilarse las piernas. No sé, sentía curiosidad por eso. Entonces, mientras él me respondía, la idea surgió en mi cerebro y como amo hacerle bullying a Tanjirou, quedó como protagonista de esta cosa que he escrito. Zenitsu es el nadador porque él es rápido mientras lucha contra los demonios y porque quería que me lo morbosearan e hiciera hacer sentir celoso a Tanjirou y porque lo amoooo xD **

**Muchas gracias por haber leído la historia.**

**Kiry se despide, paz~**


End file.
